Kiss Kiss, Die Die
by Kuro.Solstice xxxx Ao.Eclipse
Summary: Amu and Tadase have been a couple for two years, but suddenly, Tadase's life is dancing on the edge of being deemed hell. His mother is murdered, his father, a suicide, and he is forced to go to his distant relatives in america. Kiss Kiss, Die Die.


Hey guys. I decided to try and write a story that's different from what I normally do… I've never written a story like I'm about to, so I hope you all enjoy it.

The story was requested by Hitomi Ao, my cousin. She's working too much, so I'm writing it for her. It is based on one of her drawings on DA, called "True Love-Tadamu".

Look at it sometime- it's good.

I do not own Shugo Chara, or else I wouldn't write about it, now would I? It starts in Amu's point of view.

Ages.

Amu, Nagihiko, Rima- 15

Tadase- 16

Kuukai- 17

Utau-19

Ikuto- 20

Yaya, Kairi- 14

* * *

It had been over three years since Nikaidou-sensei and Sanjou-san's wedding. They were still happily married, and had a year-old girl named Mira.

At that time, we were all full of happy memories, and love, as well as friendship. I had had quite some shock, though, when Nagihiko revealed that he was Nadeshiko that whole time. I recovered fairly quickly, though it bothered me for quite a while.

Also, a few days after the wedding… I started hanging around with Ikuto more, and drifted from Tadase. He was probably my best friend, for sure, but at that time, Ikuto was the light in my eyes.

A year passed in the blink of an eye, and Ikuto had confessed that he didn't want this with me. I cried for so long; after all, I _had_ walked out on a perfectly charming, sweet, blonde prince who loved me, for a teasing cat who wouldn't a year later.

That doesn't exactly spell _girlfriend._

But, none the less… Tadase was the first I called. Rima had moved to Europe, being taken in by Nagihiko's family after her parents were arrested for child abuse, and Yaya was in a different school, so I didn't see her often.

I expected Tadase to tell me I deserved it, or not care… How foolish I was. He was as caring as could be, concern laced in his now-aged voice, that of a young man, and no longer the 12-year-old prince I had left on the shelf alone.

He came to my house, comforting me, just letting me cry and babble to him for hours, and he would always tell me that Ikuto was wrong, and it was his loss. Even at my worst moment, Tadase was calling me beautiful, and would smile at me in that way he does.

That way had changed over the year; it was then that I realized that I should have been with him all along.

"Amu!"

I looked up from my diary, smiling from the front deck as I saw Tadase nearing my house. He leaned on the fence, smiling at me with that sunny smile of his.

A year ago, he was a pale, blonde, prince-like young boy. Now, he had light blonde hair that bordered being a pearly white. His skin was tanned, and his pink eyes were more of a red color. He was gorgeous, in a new way than he used to be.

"Morning, Tadase. You can come up here, you know."

Tadase smiled, coming past the gate, and walking up to the porch. He brushed some hair from my face and kissed the corner of my lips, causing me to blush. He sat next to me, and smiled, lacing his fingers with my own.

"So," he breathed, once again, his sunny smiling lighting up the cool morning, "what do you want to do today?"

For two years now, had I been with Tadase; and it was the best two years of my life.

* * *

_Tadase's POV._

I smiled at Amu, who was smiling at me happily as a light pink blush danced across her face. She was beautiful like that.

I pulled out my cell phone, which was ringing with an upbeat, but demanding tone, and my eyebrows furrowed together in a frown; it was my emergency ringer.

I flipped the phone open, pressing it to my ear, and barely had the chance to acknowledge the caller when suddenly my ear was flooded with sobs, sirens, and frantic speaking.

My eyes slowly widened, and my hand slipped from that of my girlfriend's. She looked at me in concern as I closed my phone, and I looked at her, my face in absolute shock and disbelief.

"…My… My mom got murdered."

* * *

I ran into my house, Amu following close behind, and saw my grandmother crying uncontrollably as she watched the policemen bag my mom's dead and bleeding body. I screamed hysterically, pushing three of them to the ground, and began crying over my mother's mutilated face.

She was so beautiful to me; my one and only mother.

My mom.

I was pulled back and restrained by some of the guards, and I knew I probably looked like a madman, but I had a right to; my mom had been murdered, after all.

Amu knelt down to my side and hugged me tightly, and I broke down, sobbing into her arms. I cried for minutes, hours, days. It came in random sessions, the crying, the pain.

It took me months to stop the tears.

But there she was, by my side; the pink-haired angel that God had blessed me with.

My angel.

* * *

_5 months later…_

"You can't be serious."

"I'm sorry."

I stood up, anger overflowing in me. My tears began to well up in my eyes as I stared at the policemen had walked into my home, telling me the worst news of my life.

"I'm sorry? I'm SORRY? You think you can just walk in here, tell me that my dad killed himself after commiting 3 different crimes and that I'm being sent away to live with my distant relatives in AMERICA, and say 'i'm sorry'?"

The policemen said nothing as I lashed out at them, knowing that I had been through extreme emotional trauma. As long as I didn't hit them, they would leave me alone. I sat down on my couch, the one my dad and I had been talking on last night, where he said that he was sorry, and I couldn't figure out why.

Now I knew.

"Get out."

"But-"

"GET OUT. I need to call some people, and get my stuff, okay? Come back tomorrow."

The policemen sighed, nodding and left without another word. I picked up the phone and dialed Amu's number.

The flat ringtone haunted me, and it felt as though it was going on forever, until finally, the phone clicked.

"_Hello, Hinamori residence, Amu speaking."_

I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to talk normally.

"A… Amu…"

Well, there goes that.

"…_Tadase? Tadase, are you okay? You sound like you're crying!"_

"…Oh god… My dad… He… he… He left me… Just like mom did… Everybody is leaving me, Amu!"

"_Oh, um, wait five minutes, I'll be at your place as fast as I can!"_

The phone hung up, and my breath caught.

"No… No…"

My voice dripped with hurt; Amu had left me. Part of me knew she was coming back, but part of me said she'd left.

And I didn't know what part to believe. The door suddenly opened with a loud bang, and everything had already become fuzzy. I heard some garbled calls, and I was unable to find out their meaning, for everything had already become a peaceful painting of black before my eyes.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person._

Tadase's eyes fluttered open slightly, and he looked around the room, obviously bewildered as to where he was, or what was going on. His eyes were puffy, and that didn't seem to help his confused situation either.

He looked up and saw a blur of pink, and knew that he was laying in Amu's lap. His vision cleared, and he looked up at the angel who had taken care of him; who was there for him.

"Amu… You didn't leave…"

She smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

"No. I'm right here, Tadase. What happened?"

Tadase sat up, explaining everything, and she looked at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"But… But what does this mean?"

"It means I'm leaving tomorrow, and until I can get enough money to live on my own, there's nothing we can do about it."

Amu closed her eyes, tears brimming her closed orbs. He wiped her tears away, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Trust me on this, my feelings for you will not change. I love you, Amu."

Amu looked up in slight fear.

"Ikuto said that too…"

Tadase smiled, kissing her nose.

"I'm not Ikuto."

Amu smiled, hiccupping softly, and he smiled, loving her hiccup. He kissed her cheek again sweetly, since the two of them needed that closeness, mentally and physically.

She looked up at him, smiling softly.

"I want you to kiss me."

He blinked, then smiled, blushing slightly.

"…Really?"

She nodded.

"Yes. I have for some time now… I've never had my first true kiss."

Tadase smiled.

"Neither have I."

Amu smiled, and hugged him, just wanting him to be close to her. She brushed her lips across his ear, where she knew he would shiver, and whispered.

"I love you, Tadase-koi."

His lip trembled in restraint as she brushed her lips against his sensitive spots, causing him to ache for the kiss, for _more_ than the kiss.

But he was too polite for anything but the kiss.

She pulled back and he leaned in close, waiting for her to fill in the gap, confirming that is what she wanted. She did; their lips embraced, causing the two to be sent into a weaving torrent of euphoria and emotions they had never known.

Tadase licked her bottom lip out of natural instinct, and she opened hers for the same reason. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, and they gasped at the strange feeling. She experimentally swirled her tongue around his, and he blushed, gasping.

Her hands ran up and down his sides, brushing his skin softly, her fingertips grazing his hips ever-so-gently. He moaned into her mouth, and the kiss became more passionate, and heat filled the room. He pulled his mouth from hers, having memorized every crease of her teeth, the feel of her tongue, the taste of her, and moved on to her neck. He sucked gently on the curve between her shoulder and her neck, causing her to throw her head back and let out a moan of approval.

He nibbled on her skin gently, and she closed her eyes, loving every moment.

She knew they couldn't go too far. No clothes were coming off, unless it was Tadase's shirt… but nothing more.

They didn't want to ruin everything when they were this young.

* * *

_The next day…_

Tadase stood in front of the police car that was going to take him to the airport, looking back at all of his friends that were seeing him off. Only one person was missing…

Amu.

He turned as he heard calls and pants coming from the south, and he felt his heart jump as he saw her. She ran to him, and kissed him full on the mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. He happily gave in, dropping his bags, pulling her as close as humanly possible. She pulled back, smiling at him with tears in her eyes.

She put something into his hand, and he placed something in hers. He walked away, smiling weakly, as did she.

For they both knew, they didn't know how long this separation would be.

She looked down and saw he had let her a note, and unfolded it gently.

"_Amu,_

_I promise… I will come back for you. I will come back no matter how long it takes, and I will not stop thinking about you._

_Wait for me, okay?_

_I love you._

_-Tadase"_

She gasped as she saw the ring attached to the note. She pulled it off, and it read "True love always finds its way back".

She put it on her ring finger, smiling teary-eyed towards the plane.

"I will wait for you, Tadase-koi. I love you."

On the plane, Tadase sat, unfolding the letter that Amu had given him.

"_Tadase-koi,_

_I am sad that you will be leaving for an undetermined amount of time… But we can do this, right? I love you, I know it, and I know you love me too. So that's why, I'll wait for you. I will wait for you for days, weeks, months, and years._

_However long it takes._

_But I hope it doesn't take too long._

_-Amu"_

He smiled, fingering the necklace that was given to him, wrapped inside the note. It was a plain, silver chain, with a crown charm on it, with a heart, spade, diamond, and clover in the middle.

It was both of them, as one.

He would wear it everyday; no matter how many people asked why he would wear such a girly thing…

He couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Woahh, okay, extremely long chapter please.

It is almost midnight, and I am being attacked by my cat… So therefore, I think it is bedtime.

Goodnight, hope you liked it. Sorry about the long-ness.

The story should get better over time.

Hopefully.

~Kuro.

(Ao is gone for 2 weeks, so she wont update anything.) Please review with advice, thanks.


End file.
